Insomnia
by Backlash2020
Summary: One long night for the folks of Las Vegas
1. Default Chapter

"Six the hard way!" the dealer called out. "Woo Hoo! Sam you're our lucky charm!" Dave Reisneck said happily." Yeah, you must stay and help us ride out this lucky streak!" Chimed in Dave's brother Chris as he side hugged her enthusiast all while clutching his chips.  
Sam just half grinned and encouraged them on. After all, it was her job and that was what gave her the best sense on accomplishment. To know with out a doubt she was the best at what she did, even if that meant staying up 24 hours straight with the Reisneck brothers.  
Danny was making his usual rounds of the casino floor when he noticed two men looking intently at something. He changed his route and came up from behind the men to see what they were looking at. Catching Danny looking at them the men bolted and split up each running the opposite way. Unsure of whatever they were doing but knowing something must be up he took off after one and paged Big Ed to send down some extra guys to grab the other one.  
The guy ran through the crowd of people knocking over stool from the tables as he past. Danny just kept coming running like a track star over the stools as they were hurdles at a meet. The guy was slowly gaining ground and distancing himself from Danny, but when he looked back over his shoulder to see where Danny was he plowed right into Sam and the Reisneck brothers shoving Sam onto the craps table as he himself flew over her and landed on the other side. The chips from the table flew all over the place and the brothers quickly tried to grab their chips as they rolled all about on the ground.  
Sam, surprised and having the wind slightly knocked out of her started to sit up on the table as she heard Danny yelling "Sam Stay Down!" She saw him running full bore at her and she flatten herself just as he jumped over the table and tackled the man as he was trying to get back up.  
Danny flatten the guy once again to the ground. As soon as the guy was down again the rest of the team appeared from out of the crowd. "Take him to the waiting room." Danny told the security team. Sam slowly looked over at Danny "Ah, can I get off this table now?" Sam questioned. Danny moved to the table and gingerly touched Sam's arms as he helped her down off the craps table. "You OK?" Danny asked slightly worried. "Yeah, I'm fine a little more awake than I was just 5 minutes ago so that's actually a bonus." Sam replied was a smile. "Good, I have to talk to this guy but I will be back to check on you kay?" Danny said. "That's not necessary Danny. I'm good." Sam told him. Danny gave her a concerned look, then with wink "I just want to see you your smiling face again." And with that parting shot Danny turned around and escorted the team to the waiting room.

"Wow, Sam that was SO Cool!" Chris Reisneck exclaimed "You've gotta have that dude stick around with us!" Dave said also. Sam just smiled at Danny's retreating form and turn around to her excited clients. "He has to debrief the suspect and then there's paperwork and the police need to get involved. It will be quite a while before he can come back." Sam stated. "Heck! This craps is crap and we're going to need a new one. Why don't my brother and I grab a bite to eat and you get a new table with the SAME dealer and your pretty face by it and we'll start all over again." Chris said "Yeah, and then by that time maybe that dude with be done with all that stuff you said and he'll join us." Continued Dave. "Well, I can't promise you Danny, but I'll get right on that table and where would you like to eat?" Sam asked "What about the place right in here, the magic or mystic something like that." Chris said "Right no problem, I'll call right now so that when the two of you head over there it'll be all set." Sam sweetly replied. "Cool, sounds good then we'll get started all over again on the craps." Dave smiled as he and his brother left towards the club. "What? Uhh, wait a second guys you mean you want to start playing craps for ANOTHER 24 hours?" Sam asked nicely hoping to herself that, that wasn't the case. "Well course silly, We always have to play 24 hours straight it's our tradition." Chris replied "And since we were interrupted we HAVE to start again." Dave said "See you an a little while." They smiled and walked off together.

When Danny came into the waiting room Big Ed was already there along with Luis. "What's the verdict?" Danny asked "Well him and his pal have been doing a bump and grab tactic with different guests of our casino. We found over two grand in chips on this bozo from our casino and others along the strip." Big Ed replied. "There is already a warrant out for these two so I'm here to pick them up." Luis said as he started to escort the prisoner away. "Well this moron made a mess out of a craps table so I'm going to go back out there to get Nessa so she can supervise the clean up." Danny told Big Ed. "Fine, I'm done for the evening you sure you can handle the 3rd shift all by yourself?" Ed asked "It's fine, no worries, Say hi to your wife for me." Danny said as he headed out to find Sam.

Danny made it out to the floor in record time. Finding Sam still lording over the spilled craps table issuing orders to the staff. "Hey Sam! Let Nessa handle the clean up she's the one that has to sign off on the area before we can reopen." Danny said as he walked up to her. "Well, I have to make sure the Reisneck Brothers are happy they are planning on dropped some serious money at the craps table again." Sam replied. "Where Frick and Frock?" Danny questioned playfully. Sam just glance at him and had to smile, Dam! Danny was built! I'm sure that's why people leave it to the marines. "They are getting their energy up at the club. So once they get back don't be chasing anymore people over the craps table." Sam told him. "Oh, I'll see what I can do about that. But while Nessa oversees the cleanup why don't I treat you to a little energy boost yourself. And we can also get you checked out." Danny told her. "Are you going to be the one checking?" Sam flirted at Danny "Oh, I plan to do all my checking while you eat, I just want to make sure your fine from that little shove and fall you took." Danny slyly replied.

It was times like this that really made Sam's day, her little flirt sessions with Danny were always a highlight to any of her days. Heck! truth be told, he was the reason she had stayed at the Montecito so long to begin with. Yet, she wasn't one to give in so easy. "Danny I have a million things to do. Least of which is to waste my time with some doctor that will just tell me I'm fine." Sam told him "I'm not debating you look fine... but I just want you to get look over physically, by a professorial." Flirted back at her. Sam couldn't help it, a smile crossed her face and she knew she was done for. "Fine. I'll go and get checked out, happy now?" Sam said trying to sound angry. "Yes, but you innocently forgot the second part of that." Danny said waiting a moment for Sam to catch up. "Oh, yeah the whole dinner thing. Well that's fine too, but it'll have to be a working dinner cause I really do have things I need to get done." Sam replied "Ok, good. You go now and get checked out. I'll finish up here with Nessa, then finish my walk through and meet you at the side-car bar." Danny smiled at her "It's a plan. I'll see you there." Sam stated and with that she turned and headed towards health services.

Danny stood there just watching the sway of her hips and didn't even notice Nessa come up next to him. "Bugger, Danny. Just grow a pair and ask her out already mate." Nessa said watching Danny's eyes fixed on Sam's retreat posterior. "What... Huh?" came Danny's mumbled reply. Nessa just shook her head and rolled her eyes. Giving Danny a playful punch in the arm she turned around and started giving orders to the crew and watching to make sure all chips were indeed accounted for. Danny snapped out of his trance and smiled at Nessa. "You all set here?" he asked "I believe can I can handle this. You have bigger fish to fry." Nessa teased him back. "Yeah, yeah. I'll check back with you later." Danny half waved as he continued his round.


	2. Part 2

Danny trying to make his round as quickly as possible, but not be in too much of a hurry that he'd missed anything. Big Ed had left him in charge of the late night shift so he had planned his sleep schedule accordingly, but the casino seemed a bit on the slow side and he had plenty of energy so walked at a brisk pace. He extended his route a bit in the slot area double checking each bank of slots trying to use up some time before going to meet Sam at the bar. As he was coming out of the last bank of slots he bumped into Mary as she looked like she was headed home for the evening.

"Big plans, tonight" Danny said brightly to her "Something like that. I have a dinner date with Luis later this evening." Mary stated "Really? Funny he didn't say anything to me earlier." Danny smiled at her. Mary knew what he was doing, what he always did. Danny was like a big brother to her, well not a brother cause they sure weren't down in Tennessee. More like a best friend one she could share anything with... Well that wasn't true either, everything but boys. No matter who she dated Danny would have an opinion on it and as always he could not be good enough. Mary smiled and took it in stride.

"Well what's this I hear about you and Sam?" Mary offered, figuring a best defense was a good offense. She knew it had worked when Danny shifted his eyes away from hers and darted them around the room, almost like his was looking for an escape hatch. "Well She hasn't eaten an a while cause she's with the Reisneck brothers playing craps. Also I feel kind of bad for running her over chasing a suspect down." Danny said somewhat shyly "What! You ran her down. Danny, having to deal with the Reisneck brothers is bad enough, but then you run her over?" Mary said surprised "Well I Didn't run her over, the suspect did, I merely jump on her afterwards." Danny said defensively "So you jump on her huh? Right here on the casino floor." Mary said smugly. Knowing she was having fun at his expense. Danny replied "I mean over her, I jumped over her, at the craps table." Danny was getting flustered and Mary decided to keep pressing his buttons cause she was having too much fun. "Well you said on her first and a shrink would say that, that's what you wanted to do in your mind." Mary teased.

She could of swore she saw Danny turning a bit pink on that subject so she decided to let him off easy. "Well I should get going. Don't want to keep Luis waiting." Mary said with a wink. "Yeah, catch you later Mary." Danny said as he gave her a hug good bye. They parted ways and Danny glance at his watch. Heck, I've spent enough time walking around Sam should be about ready to eat. With that, Danny paged the guys up stairs saying he was going on dinner break and to page if anything came up.

If she had to sit here any longer she was going to scream! Thought Sam as she waited for the doctor to return. It wasn't that she didn't like the doctor or his exam room, it was just the total lack of being able to do anything. I mean, just sitting here with her top off she felt so weird. The room was a typical doctors exam room with the only noticeable fact was the framed poster of the casino on the wall. Otherwise she would have swore she was at any doctors room in the world. Finally the doctor came in just as she was about to give up hope of actually seeing this person. "Miss Jane. And what seems to be the problem today?" The doctor asked, not even looking up from the chart in front of his face. "I got the wind knocked out of me earlier today when I was thrown on to a craps table." Sam said as coldly as she could. "hmm.. good... Alright why don't you take off your shirt so I can examine your lungs and ribs." Answered the doctor as he turned around. Sam just rolled her eyes and waited for the doctor to look at her.

"Oh! you're already a step ahead of me I see." When the doctor finally took notice that she was actually even in the same room as him. Sam felt a shiver as the cold metal of his stethoscope touched her bare back. "Ok breathe in, good, again" the doctor continued as he moved the stethoscope around her back. Then he pressed on her ribcage "Any pain or tenderness when I press here?" The doctor asked. "Yeah a little, but then again your pushing right on my bruise so of course it'll hurt." Sam told off the doctor. "Well other than a little bruising and having tender spots, you look to be in fine health shape." The doctor said as he noted some things down on his note sheet. Sam buttoned up her shirt and was also getting a little ticked at the doctor by the time he was finally done, but asked him sweetly "Could I get some caffeine pills or something to that effect? I'm just having a hard time staying awake ever since this happened." She batted her eyes at him. "Well... Normally I'd just say get some rest, but since what you've been through, here. One will last you up to 5 hours." The doctor said giving Sam a small sample package of pills. "Thanks doc! I got to go." Sam said and grabbed the pills as she made a beeline for the door.  
  
Danny just got a table when Sam came walking up next to him. "So? What did the doctor say?" Danny asked right away. "He said that I have a friend that should just listen to me instead of forcing me to waste my precious time waiting in a doctor's office." Sam replied to him. "So you're fine? Doctor gave you a clean bill of health?" Danny continued. "Yes Danny! I'm fine, just like a told you." Sam stated coldly "Sheesh, excuse me for caring." Danny said. At that Sam's tone soften and said "Danny I love it that you care. Don't stop on my account. It's just that I've always done everything by myself and have learned to depend on nobody but myself." Danny smiled at her and she knew he understood what she was saying.

"Well Miss Jane here you are." Danny said with a flourish as he pulled Sam's chair out for her to sit in. Sam gave him an odd look, but decided to play along. "Why thank you sir." She said as she sat down. Danny smiled as he sat across from her. The waiter came and got their drink orders. Danny got water with lemon since he was on the clock and Sam requested a jolt cola. Danny gave a startled look at her "Doesn't that stuff have twice the amount of caffeine regular cola does?" Danny asked "What judging my drink preference now too." Sam shot back. "Hey... Don't shoot, it's just a question." Danny said as he put his hands up in mock surrender. Sam mentally kicked herself, there she went snapping at Danny again. What was it about him right now that put her so on edge? "Sorry, I just have to be able to keep my energy level up for the return of the Reisneck brothers." Sam apologized "I seem to be making you do that a lot recently." Danny smiled back at her "What? Keeping my energy up?" Sam was confused, "No, I mean apologize." Danny looked at her seriously.  
  
At his look, Sam's heart melted. Nessa might be known as the ice queen on the casino floor, but truth be told she really had nothing on herself. Maybe it was how she grew up, or the lack of self worth as a child that cause her to only delve to the surface of any relationship she had with a man. Here she was with a nice, good looking man that genuinely seemed concerned about her well fare and she wouldn't allow him to break down her emotions and only allowed him to see the surface of what she thought. The moment of reflection was broken when the waiter set down their drinks and asked if they were ready to place their food order.  
  
At the same time across town Mary was sitting down to dinner with Luis, who looked exhausted. "What's the matter?" Mary asked concerned. "Oh, I just had to fill out a bunch of paperwork because I let two rookies escort some prisoners from the Montecito to the station." Luis replied without much energy. "OK, So why the paperwork?" Mary looked at him curiously. "Well... The rookies were reading them their Miranda rights. When one of them shoved one rookie down against the patrol car and the other head butted the other. Long story short, they got away and that put me in hot water cause I let them handle it by themselves." Luis finished.

"Sheesh! To do think they're going to stick around?" Mary inquired "I really don't know. I mean they went from a larceny charge to assaulting a police officer. That makes them really dumb criminals, and those types of people are a danger." Luis said seriously. Then almost as an afterthought Luis continued "Maybe I should call Danny and let him know what is happening with this whole situation." Mary watched him pulled out his cell to give Danny a heads up on the info, but stopped when Mary reached out and lightly touched his arm.

"You know what. Danny is probably in the middle of something right now. Why don't you call him after we're done eating? I'm sure he'll be fine till then." Mary stated. "Why? I figured you of all people would want to keep Danny in the loop." Luis looked at her confused. "Normally I am exactly that way, but I happen to know Danny is a bit occupied at the moment and would appreciate it if we didn't bother him right now. Later will work I'm sure of it." Mary said with a smile. "Well then later it is." Luis smiled back at her.  
  
As Danny and Sam's food was set down in front of them the mood lighten considerable. "Well, You know Danny you seem to be the hero of the Reisneck brothers. After your little flying table tackle." Sam stated with a smirk. Danny leaned back and stretched out his arms and locked his fingers together cracking his knuckles before replying "You think I should just paint a red S on my chest for them?" Sam rolled her eyes and took at bite out her pasta. "Do you want me to leave? So you can be alone, mister big head?" Sam teased him back. Danny just chuckled and said "Well, you know what they say about a man with a large head." Sam looked at him "Yeah, he's compensating for something." She smirked. Danny clutched his chest "Oh, Samantha you wound me. What I was going to say is he must be very smart." Replied with a wink. "Right... smart-allick maybe." Sam shot back with laughter.

Danny laughed with her. It was good to see her loosen up a bit with him, she always seemed to be so guarded otherwise. Sam was genuinely having a good time with Danny. She hadn't smiled this much in quite a while. She was about to make another teasing remark when her cell phone rang. "Hello. Oh, right, OK I'll be there soon. Yes, yes, I'm heading over there right now." Sam closed her cell and looked at Danny disappointed. "Well, the Reisneck brothers are back at it again and have requested their good luck charm to accompany them at the craps table." Sam told Danny. She waved her hand at the waitress to get her bill but Danny stopped her. "Go. I'll settle up, you don't want to keep the brothers waiting." Danny softly. Sam looked at him smiled and then with a wink said "Well, just remember to swing by the table so your fans can say hi to you." And with that she was off.

Danny slightly shook his head smiled and waited for the server to return with the bill. As he was waiting his cell rang and quickly snapped it open "You got Danny McCoy talk." Danny spoke into the phone "What kind of greeting is that?" Big Ed's replied came through. "Ed, what's up?" Danny replied a little startled "You're supposed to be professional when you answer. Never mind. Jillian wants me to go to L.A. with her tomorrow to visit some sister's cousin twice removed aunt or something. Anyway sense I haven't spent time with her that much recently I agreed to go. So I need you to cover the day shift also." Ed said "Unless you don't think you can handle it. I mean if you can't, I'll figure a way to stay." Ed added quickly. Danny just smiled to himself "Ed, it's fine I can handle it. It's no problem, have fun with Jillian and her cousin's Aunt." Danny said confidently. "Fine, I'll have my cell and you WILL check in with me during the day shift." Ed said just before Danny heard the click of Ed's phone hanging up.

The waitress brought the bill and Danny signed his name and got up to go back to the watchtower has he called it. As he was about to enter the employee entrance door to the labyrinth of hallways beyond the casino floor Danny swore he saw one of the guys he tackled earlier in the evening. He shook his head and looked out at the crowd again. "Hmm... funny I could have swore I saw something." Danny said to himself. Oh well, this is turning out to be a long shift. At least Sam'll be stuck here too. Danny smiled as he pushed open the doors and continued his journey to the watchtower. As the doors swung shut the man hiding by one of the massive floor columns looked at Danny's retreating form as he formulated a plan. To get back at him for the trouble his cause him early that night.


	3. part 3

Luis walked Mary to her door after they had an enjoyable dinner together. "Would you like to come in?" Mary asked sweetly. "In the worst kind of way, but I really have to call Danny let him know what is happening and then I'm on a double shift tonight cause the captain blames me for this screw up." Luis replied "I still don't think that's fare, I men you weren't even there." Mary said as she slowly creped closer to Luis "But you see Mary that's the point. I should HAVE been there." Said Luis as he took Mary lightly in his arms. "Well, here's something for you to think about tonight on your long shift." Mary said as she leaned in and kissed him. "Hmm... I differently have something to occupy my mind with now." Luis said with a smile. Mary smiled, and slowly shut the door closed. Luis stood there on the front entrance way thinking. Why wouldn't Danny like to be with her? Not that I care his loss is my gain. Luis smiled brightly to himself as he started walking back to his car.

Once inside, and making his trip back to the station he pulled out his cell to phone Danny. Just has he hit his speed dial button, a large truck came out from a dimly lit alleyway and crashed full speed into the back half of his vehicle. His car spun around on the street like a child's toy top. Luis was thrown around inside his car, his seatbelt the only thing keeping from flying out a broken window. As the car came to a stop the driver of the truck got out and hurried over to Luis's car. A camouflaged van screeched to a halt just in front of the crash and three men got out as the driver of the truck quickly jumped in. The last thing Luis heard before his passed out was one of the man asking another "Is that the guy?"  
  
Danny's cell rang and he flipped open his phone and was greeted to the sound of metal crushing metal. "Hello? Hello!" Danny said with concern. He glanced down at his cell and check his caller ID. "Luis, hey! Luis you there?" Danny spoke into the phone once again after he knew who had called him. He heard some muffled voices talking and then some more scraping of metal. After a slight pause a groan same through load and clear. With his cell still to his ear Danny quicken his pace to reach the watchtower. He burst through the doors and started snapping his fingers getting people's attention. Suddenly a voice came through the line loud and clear. "Two down, three to go. Then we're coming for you Danny boy." After that there was just the click as the voice had disconnected the call. "OK, people I want a trace put on this line and a location to go with it. Then I want somebody to inform the police and see if they know where Luis was supposed to be. I am going to follow up on my own lead. Let's move it!" Danny said forcefully. Danny made his way up to Ed's office and sat down in his nice leather chair. Any other time he would have savored this moment, but now he only had one thing on his mind.

Mary had just snuggled into her bed with a book and was about to begin when her bedside phone rang. "Luis, are you still awake? Or do you need another pick me up?" Mary answered her phone. "Uh, Mary it's me Danny. I was wondering if Luis told you where he'd be tonight?" Danny questioned. "Now Danny, you don't have to check in on me I'm a good little girl." Mary teased him. "Actually, I'm calling you because I received a phone call from Luis, but when I answered he never spoke and it sounded like he was in some kind of accident." Danny spoke somberly to her. He conveniently left out the part of the mystery voice so as to not worry her further. Mary bolted upright in bed when Danny told her the news. "What? Why?" She stammered into the phone. Danny's voice slow a steady "Mary relax, He'll be fine I just wanted to try and get a timeframe on his whereabouts." Mary relaxed just a bit and tried to think. "Umm. Ok he dropped me off at home and was heading back to the station. That was about maybe 20 minutes ago." Mary stated

"The station? I thought he was off for the evening." Danny questioned her back. "Oh My! Danny, Luis was trying to call you about those two guys you caught earlier tonight. They knock down two rookie cops and escaped! Luis was supposed to be in charge of the transfer and so the captain held him responsible for the escape. That's why he was supposed to work a double shift tonight. " Mary quickly spoke. "Ok Mary thanks for the information. I have to follow up on these leads so I'll talk with you later when I get some info on Luis. K?" Danny replied back to her and hung up the phone. Now at least he had a reasonable time line to work from. Plus maybe a lead on who the voice was on the other end of Luis's phone. Danny hated to do it but knew it would be worse if he didn't he punch up Ed's number on the phone to let the boss know what was happening.  
  
"Hey, Ed I've got a situation starting to crop up here." Danny spoke into his phone. "So solve it." Ed simply stated back. Danny rolled his eyes and was about to make a smart-ass remark when Ed spoke again. "Hey don't roll your eyes at me. You're a big boy and you should handle this by yourself just fine." Suddenly Danny noticed the tone of Ed's voice and his clipped response to his questions. "Hey, is everything alright there Ed?" Danny asked. "Yeah, it's fine. I just hate waiting and Jillian was supposed to be back from her spa treatment almost an hour ago." Ed replied "Why don't you just give the spa a call?" Danny said simply "Contrary to popular belief I don't need to know Jillian's every move at any given time." Ed said then continued "I'll give a few contacts a call and see what kind of background those two losers have." Danny smiled and said "Why don't I just give a call to the spa desk and ask if she left." "Ok fine, but don't let her know I was checking up on her, she hates that." Ed said just before he hung up the phone.

The neon lights of the strip shown brightly as two cops walked down the street watching as people hurried around them. "Man! I feel like such a tool!" One said curtly to the other as they turned down one of the many darken alleys. "Hey, just shut up. You're the reason we're stuck on pedestrian patrol for the next month." The other shot back. The first one just looked hard at the other and replied "Well you didn't hold onto your guy any better than I did." As the two officers were having their joust of words a man in a battered stocking cap and a tattered trench coat stumbled towards them unnoticed.

Soon the man stumbled right into one officer knocking him over. "Ha, you can't even stand up right when a wino bumps into you." The officer laughed at his partner who was sprawled out on the ground. When neither the wino nor his partner started to move the officer crouched down to check on them. Suddenly the wino reached out and lunged a knife into the gullet of the officer twisting it as he cut him. The officer fell down on top of his partner who had now had a blood pool by the top of his head and a large cut visible across his neck. Just as the second officer started to lose conciseness he heard the wino's voice "Four down and only two to go."

"Ya-Ha!" Chris Reisneck exclaimed! "Sam you definitely are our good luck tonight." Dave Reisneck stated to one very tired Samantha Jane. "Hey, boys that's all I'm trying to ensure." Sam said trying to sound awake. She had taken another pill from the doctor just 10 minutes ago and was still waiting for it to kick in. Until it did she was tempted to start poking herself in the eyes to keep from falling asleep.

"Easy eight. Winner!" the dealer shouted waking Sam up from her revere. The Reisneck brothers high-five each other, eagerly they grabbed up their chips and placed more down on the table, ready to continue their good fortune. As Sam started to drift off again, a man bumped up against her. When she whipped around to confront the perv trying to cop a feel. She noticed or rather didn't notice anyone around her. "Hmm... strange" Sam wondered aloud. "What's up Sam?" Chris inquired "Oh, I thought I felt somebody bump me. It's nothing I must be distracted by how well you guys are doing tonight." Sam replied swiftly and batted her eyes flirting slightly with Chris. At her reply Chris turned a bright red and turned back around to focus on the game.

Sam shook her head and tried to focus back on her client's game, not even taking notice of a slip of paper wedged in her back pocket. For just beyond her line of sight a familiar man looked at her and smiled a devilish grin.


	4. Part 4

Danny called down to the spa to check on Jillian. "Montecito day spa, where all your troubles melt away. This Amanda how may I help you?" Danny waited for her to finish before saying "This Danny, do you know when Mrs. Deline left?"

There was a slight pause with a ruffling of pages as Amanda looked through the spa's day planner. "Well it looks like she was here, I know her masseuse that was scheduled with her has another client right now. So I'd have to guess that she's been gone from here for at least 45 minutes to an hour." Amanda replied. Danny got a sort of sick feeling in his stomach as he thanked her and hung up the phone.

"Hey Sam what's that sticking out of your back pocket?" Dave Reisneck asked as the craps dealers switched shifts so that there was a break in the action. "What'd doing looking at my butt?" Sam teased him back as she reached for her pocket. She opened up the white paper note and scribbled on it was the phrase "Care to go for a fifth?" at Sam's confused look Chris piped in "What does it say?" Sam looked up from the note and replied "I really haven't any idea. It says care to try for a fifth? And that doesn't make any sense to me." Dave shrugged his shoulder and turned his attention back to the craps table with the new dealer. Sam just shrugged it off and stuffed the piece of paper in her front pocket and tried to focus back on the game of craps her clients were glued to.

Lost in thought Danny jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. "Hello Montecito how may I help you." Danny asked into the phone. "There. That's how you should answer the phone." Came back Ed's reply. "I found out that those guys are apart of some military cell of right wing nut jobs wanting to throw out the constitution and live directly off the Bill of rights." Ed continued. "Most of them seem harmless but the leaders are the real problem. Most of them have some sort of military background with the rangers or seals." Ed finished up.

After waiting for Danny to say something Ed asked "Danny! You listening to me Kid." Danny jumped to life and answered "Ah, Ed I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and say it." Danny paused before he said "Jillian missing. I called the spa and they said she left around an hour ago. I could call the police to see if there are any reported accidents or traffic backups, but I have a bad feeling about this." Danny waited for Ed's reaction. "I'm coming in." came the reply and then just a click of the phone as the line was disconnected.

Fuzzy darkness greeted Luis as he came to. There was just a little light coming from under a doorframe and that was it for the illumination in the room. He tried to move but found his hands and feet securely bound by ropes. Then the next thing he noticed was the fact that he was very cold. Probably because he was laying on his side on a cement floor with nothing but his boxers on.

Groaning slightly he shifted his weight and started to sit upright. As he was, he heard another person breathing close by him. Two bound hands reached out and grabbed his shoulder and proceeded to help him up. Luis looked to who had helped him and was surprised when he looked right into the eyes of Jillian Deline. "Jillian what's happening?" Luis asked "Shhhh. Believe me you don't want to let them know you're awake." Jillian replied "Why are you here? Where's my clothes? Who are these guys?" Luis asked in a rapid whisper.

Then just as he finished talking he noticed Jillian was down to her bra and panties too. Jillian smiled slightly at Luis's reaction to her lack of clothes. "Don't worry I'm sure Ed won't kill you for seeing me in my underwear." Whispered slyly to him. Under his breath Luis replied "You don't know your husband that well then." Despite their current situation Jillian chuckled at Luis's statement. Luis smiled back and her and said "Well at least I put you at ease. So have you been able to tell what these people want?"

Jillian replied "No I haven't, but I'm sure it won't be worth it once they find out who they've managed to piss off." Luis chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "However let's try to make it easier for Ed. I'm going to work at untying your knots. Give me your hands." Luis said and with that Jillian moved closer and Luis went to work.

Danny was reviewing the tapes of the spa when Big Ed arrived in the watchtower. "What have you gotten so far Danny?" Ed asked as stepped next to Danny. "Well here is where Jillian left the spa." Danny said as he cued up the tape to show Ed. "Then this is where it gets a little fuzzy." Danny continued with the next tape watching Jillian walk to the exit of the casino.

"Then the cameras lose sight of her because she's outside the casino, but I do know that she never made it to her car." Danny spoke as he grabbed another tape and inputted into the player. "I called the car park and got their tape for the same time stamp. Look! See right there, there's a women being forced into a black van but it's to far away to get a license number of the plate." Danny finished up. Ed just looked at the screen with the paused frame.

Slowly Danny saw Ed's eyes tear up and slowly go into a slight squint as sorrow fell away to anger. "These bastards, won't live to see tomorrow if there is one hair misplaced on Jillian's head." Ed spoke with a venom.

Mary walked briskly through the casino like a lady on a mission. Her mission was to confront Danny about what he knew about Luis's car crash. She had phoned the police after her conversion with Danny and had gotten no word back from the station. She was just letting her mind wander to the worst possible out come just sitting in bed, so she had to do something to keep her mind focused and striking out on her own to find the answers seemed like the thing to do.

Mary was so intent on her thoughts that she barely had time to side step a casino guest and stumbled into Sam and the Reisneck brother playing craps. "Whoa! There Mary. You just about steamed rolled me there." Sam said "Maybe it's just you Sam. That's the third time tonight somebody's bumped into you." Dave Reisneck teased. Sam smiled at him "Well it must mean I'm very attractive." Dave laughed and turned back around. "Oh! I'm Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." Mary said "Well it is very late" Sam said a little sarcastically towards the brothers who were completely involved in their game. "Aren't you off anyways?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah, but I have to talk with Danny about something. Have you seen him lately?" Mary asked. A strange feeling came over Sam when Mary asked her question. "Umm. No I haven't seen him since our dinner." Why'd I have to add that last little bit Sam wondered to herself before she continued talking "I would have to guess since he's not making his rounds he'd be up in the watchtower. I'd check there. Oh! the Brothers want him to come down and say Hi to him again, so if you could just asked to swing by that would be great." Sam finished up.

"Thanks Sam. Sorry again about almost running you over. I'll make sure to tell him your message when I see him." Mary said as she started walking away. Sam just looked at her retreating form and that feeling just came rushing back again. Argh! She knew what she was feeling, she was jealous. But of what, Mary and Danny were oldest friends and maybe something more. It was that grey area that she didn't understand.

Then again she and Danny were just friend too, right?? Yet she could only admit to herself that she wish that it could be something more. More grey area that's what it really all boiled down to. Her or Mary, which did he consider more friend or something more. With her mind now more clouded than ever she turned back to her clients and let the late night continue.

Danny and Ed were discussing a plan of action when Mary walked in the watchtower. "Hi Mr. Deline. Danny can I speak with you about Luis for a second?" Mary asked. "Umm. Mary, Ed and I are kind of busy right now can it wait?" Danny replied back. "I was just wondering if you heard anything about Luis. Because I called the station and he never got there and he wasn't at the accident site. Then when I asked the EMT's what hospital he was brought to they said there was no one at the scene." Mary stated

"What's she talking about Danny?" Ed asked after hearing what Mary had said. "I got a call earlier tonight from Luis, but when I answered all I heard was a crash and then somebody said two down three to go. And then they were coming for me. I figured that Luis was calling me and got distracted and got in a accident. The little saying didn't mean much to me at the time. Then after I called Mary to inquire about Luis she told me that the two guys we caught earlier tonight escaped and I called you." Danny said.

"Well that's where we'll start. Maybe Jillian and Luis are connected some how. What time exactly did this call come in?" Ed asked Danny knew what Ed was thinking and called up the time on his cell phone to compare it to the time stamp of the tape of Jillian's abduction. "Yup, Jillian was taken first then Luis. The voice said three more then they'd come after me." Danny told Ed.

"Well, who are the other three?" Mary asked after listening to them. "Well so far they took Jillian and Luis that we know of what do those two have in common?" Danny thought out loud. "You." Ed stated. Danny gave Ed a quizzed look. "Luis was in charge of the prisoners. You are the one that caught them. And I am the one that questioned them. So following that line of thought who else had contact with the prisoners assuming that's what this is all about." Ed said.

Danny thought about it and stated "Well, the two rookie cops that they escaped from, the guards that brought them up to the holding room. I guess Sam since she was the one that one of them tripped over. I think that's it, but there's no way to know how many officer came into contact with the prisoners from when we handed them over to when they escaped." Danny finished up.

"I just thought of something! Dave Reisneck said somebody bumped into Sam three times tonight. I mean if one of those guys ran her over and then somebody else bumped into her and finally I just bumped into her that's three times. Maybe Sam is one of the three left." Mary talked quickly. Ed looked at Danny. "You go down to the floor and stick by Sam like glue. Mary I want you to stay here and help me call the police while I track down some other contacts that might be of help. Well, let's go!" Ed stated.


	5. Part 5

After what felt like hours Luis was finally able to move his fingers free of the rope. He glanced a Jillian and noticed her body was starting to shiver from their lack of clothing and the damp floor they rested on for their time in this place. He quickly freed them from the rest of their bonds then stood up helping Jillian up also. When Luis walked towards the door and tried twisting the handle. Surprisingly the door was unlocked and Luis carefully opened slowly just a crack. Light from over lamp greeted his eyes as he peered out the opening.

Giving his eyes a moment to adjust from the darkness of their cell to the lighted room he looked down at the floor and noticed a wire running from the edge of the door jam to just outside his view. He then took a mental inventory of the room outside of their cell. Army and guns posters hung on the tin shack walls. There was a small kitchen table with a few beer cans and an opened bag of potato chips laying in the center. Off to the far wall it looked like somebody had built a work bench out from some used pieces of boards. On the workbench there was a shotgun shell reloader and a bunch of wires and what looked like a blue print to something.

Jillian brushed up against him and whispered "Do you see anybody?" Luis backed away from the crack of the door before he whispered back "I don't see nor hear anyone but there's a wire running from the hinge side of the door that I can't see. It might be a booby trap." Jillian stepped back with a gasp "Well what is your plan?" She stated back at him. Luis just stood there for a moment lost in thought. "First I want to see how that wire is attached to frame. Then I'll see if we can bypass it somehow and get out of here, sound good?" Luis spoke. "Well... Get to it!" Jillian said with a smile.

Mary manned the phones calling the Vegas P.D. and trying to inquire about the police officers that helped with the prisoners. But so far is was turning out to be a fruitless battle. Either the person on the other line had no clue who they were or transferred her to another department looking for somebody that thought they might know. Finally somebody picked up the latest transferred line and said "Ms. Connell? Sorry about the run around they officers in question are walking the strip and haven't returned any pages or radio calls. We sent a car to look for them." Mary sighed and asked the person to give make sure they phone her back as soon as they had any news. As she hung up the phone she looked up towards Ed's office and hoped he was having better luck than her.

The elevator dinged and Danny smiled at a few guests as he made his way off the elevator and towards the gaming floor. Nodding slightly at a few girls that looked at him and giggled lightly when he then smiled softly at them. When he approached the pits he heard the volume of the cheers increase and the unmistakable voices of the dreaded Reisneck brothers.

"Hey Sam! Why don't you blow on these dice?" Chris Reisneck asked Sam she leaned over and blew lightly on the dice in Chris's hand "Come on baby!" Dave exclaimed as Chris hurled the dice on the table. Sam looked up from the action that was happening on the table and right into the big beautiful eyes of one Danny McCoy.

Danny could see Sam was startled for just a moment but then quickly recovered by giving him one of those smiles of hers that could keep him up at night. Yet just as quickly as the moment happen it disappeared when Dave noticed Danny standing by the table. "Dude! It's you! You gotta check out this action we're getting here." Dave slurred out. Coming around the table Dave slapped his arm around him and guided Danny and himself back to the other where Chris was grinning like a goofball.

"Hey man chase anybody else down yet?" Chris asked as he stuck out his hand to shake Danny's. "Actually I'm chasing somebody right now." Danny replied and looked directly at Sam. Her reaction was priceless, it looked as though she almost was embarrassed at what Danny said and while intently looking at her. "Well man are you going to stick around and join our little party?" Dave asked. Danny made himself look away from Sam and back in the direction of the Reisneck brothers "Yeah, I'll be sticking around here for a bit. That's cool right?" He half asked them. "YEAH!" They both exclaimed and turned back around towards the table. When the brothers started rolling the dice again it gave Danny the chance to talk with Sam about what all was happening tonight. "Sam, Mary said something about you getting knock over a few more times this evening. Is the crowd just getting rowdy?" Danny asked.

"Hmmm... No, it's not that rowdy." Sam replied back. Then almost an after thought she remembered the weird note she got and told Danny "Expect for this note somebody put in my pocket it's be rather normal after you left." Sam reached in her pocket and showed Danny the note. She studied Danny's face as he read the note and his reaction alarmed her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Uhh... Jillian and we believe Luis have been kidnapped or killed by this group of military weenies. I got a message about them wanting to get to me after they went through some list. And not to freak you out, but I think you're on it." Danny said to her as calmly and quietly as he could.

Sam's mouth opened and shut before she regained her composer. "What time did you notice the note?" Danny ask. "Hmmm... only about an hour or so ago. I didn't think much of at the time." Sam answered back. Danny whipped out his cell and call up to Ed. "Hey, Ed. Sam's got a note cue up the tape for about an hour ago and see if we can find who did it. Yeah, I'm going to stay here by Sam just in case they try again." And with that Danny hung up his phone. "Looks I'm all yours for the time being." He said with a boyish smile.

Ed was just hanging up the phone after speaking with Danny as Mary walked up to him. "The police have sent out a search for the two officers that were here earlier tonight with the guys in question." Mary stated. "What, the police can't even find their own people?" Ed replied sarcastically "Well, they haven't checked in and they couldn't reach the officers by radio. So I think something might have happened to them." Mary answered.

Ed just gave her a look and continued. "Well through some of my own digging I have found what is believed to be these guys base of operations. You and I are going to head out there now." At Mary's shocked looked Ed asked "What?" Mary still paused slightly but then answered "Huh, I'm flattered, I think, But I'm not much for undercover spy missions. Yet, I don't want you to go out there alone so let me call Nessa. I'm sure she'd be better out there then having me tag along."

Ed gave her his patented hard stare but answered "Yeah, Ok. I'm heading out now I'll swing by Nessa's place and pick her up. You give her a call and tell her to be ready, something along the lines of when we tested the vault a few months back." Ed got up and started walking not even waiting for her reply just counted on Mary to follow his orders and do it.

Mary dialed up Nessa's number and waited as the phone rang and rang. Finally a mumbled voice answered with a drowse "Hello?" Mary waited just a moment longer to make sure Nessa was actually awake before starting to explain the nights events.

"Remember those guys that knocked over the craps table with the Reisneck brothers? Well turns out they escaped and now seem to be hunting down the people who caught them. So far Luis and Jillian are gone and we can't get a hold of the two cops that escorted them either. Anyway Ed did some checking and found out where this group of people hangs out. He's on his way to go check it out. I asked him to bring you as back up so he's on his way over to your place right now. Also he asked me to tell you to have the stuff you guys had the time you two broke into the vault for a security check." Mary finished up. If Nessa was asleep she was fully awake now.

"Mary how are you holding up?" Nessa asked. Mary smiled even when Nessa gets woken up in the middle of the night and thrown into a crap shoot she still thinks of others first. "I'm doing OK. I am going to keep following up on leads from here and keep my mind off of what could be happen to Luis. Gotta go now just be ready for when Ed stops by." Mary said and then lightly hung up the phone to get back to work.

As the Reisneck brothers played on Sam found herself looking at Danny more and more. He stood just behind the brothers playing somewhat blending in with the background of people but his eyes ever scanning the casino crowd for any signs of trouble. She'd wait till his eyes scan around and when he got close to looking at her she'd make a point to look at the brothers so Danny wouldn't catch on at her looks.

Danny stood straight as an arrow as he scanned the crowd. He called up to the watchtower a couple times to have a few guests checked out but they all came back fine. He also wish he was able to be at two places at once. Part of him wished he went with Ed to find these guys. Take a more proactive approach to this whole situation, also he'd hopefully be able to keep Ed from going off the deep end if anything has happen to Jillian. Yet he was glad to learn from Mary that he would take Nessa along. Other then himself he figured she'd be the only one that Ed would keep a cool head around if things did go south.

Then again he was glad to be here keeping a watchful eye on Samantha. He smiled to himself if she knew he thought of her a Samantha instead of just Sam, buddy, pal, co-worker he didn't know what she'd do to him. Part of him wished that she just grab him and kiss him never letting him go. However another side of him thought she'd use and abuse him as a casual fling like so many others he saw her with before. So that made him choose his current option, long from afar and make sure just to always be there for her when she needed him. And right now, he knew she needed him even if she was unaware herself.

Sam looked back from the game once again to look at Danny. She saw him smile to himself about something and wish she knew what he was thinking about she hoped it had to do with her cause he looked damn sexy when he smiled.

"Sam, why don't you just ask him?" Dave Reisneck asked interrupting her thoughts. Startled Sam looked wide-eyed at Dave "What? Who? Huh?" Sam replied. "I see how you're looking at him. It's like when you see that perfect throw and you bet it big. Knowing the chance is there to take the house." Dave told her.

Sam smiled sweetly at him and recovered swiftly "Well I think you better stick with craps cause with logic like that you'd never make it at poker." Sam gave him a playful poke in the ribs and winked at him. "Actually he's beaten the world poker champion at cards." Chris piped in. Dave and Chris both smiled at Sam's forlorn look. "Suit yourself, but to win big you have to lay down the gamble to lose big." Dave said as he turned back to the craps table leaving Sam to think about what he said.


	6. Part 6

Time seemed to move in reverse but Luis was finally able to remove the wire from the door and fasten it safely to the doorframe so that he could open the door fully without bumping the wire. "OK, Jillian I'm going to look around. In case anything happens I want you to stay here. I'll be back for you if the coast is clear." Luis whispered.

With that he once again opened the door and peered out to see if anybody was in the next room. Once he thought the coast was clear he stepped into the room taking notice that there was guns and c4 explosive next to their cell door. Also there was only one other door besides the one that lead back into the cell. He approached it with caution once again slowly turning the latch and opening the door just a crack.

The black of night greeted Luis's eyes and it took another moment for his eye to readjust once again. He saw another building almost like an old storage facility but it was converted into what looked like living quarters. A man was pacing outside the building with what looked like an ak47.

Knowing that there were sure to be more people in the building Luis shut the door carefully and made his way back to Jillian. As headed back to the cell he notice the other wall of the tin shack was loose and sand had been piling up for quite a while it looked like. Luis went over to the wall and found that someone had done quite a bad job of fixing a weathered hole in the tine and with a little force Luis was able to bend back the tin just enough for them to squeeze out. Luis smiled to himself and quickly got Jillian.

When the cell door opened so quick Jillian jumped back her first thought being that they caught Luis looking around. "Jillian, We're outta here!" Luis spoke excitedly. Jillian felt relief flood her body and quickly got up and followed Luis out of the cell. She watched a Luis carefully moved the grenade from the door of their cell and to the other door hooking it up so it would go off went somebody entered. Luis then grabbed one of the handguns laying on the table and an extra clip.

Then he bent back a piece of the tin wall and helped her crawl out. The cool night air hit their bodies and immediately they started to shiver. "Well now where?" Jillian asked "Well see that colorful haze over the hills of there?" Luis pointed before he continued "There's nothing out here but desert and Vegas. So that's got to be the lights from the strip. We'll head that way and I'm sure we'll find a road or something and be able to get help." Luis smiled at her "Let's go!" and the two of them started to melt into the black night.

After making a quick stop by Nessa's place they were off to check out his lead. Nessa sat next to him quietly looking at him. "Would you stop that." Ed said to her. "Ed, I'm sure Jillian's fine. And I'm sure she'd be mighty upset at you if you went and did something stupid. Said like, kill the wrong person." Nessa told him. Ed gave her a stare "If they hurt her in anyway death is the least of their worries." Ed stated. "Well all I'm trying to say it let's make sure it's who you think they are." Nessa spoke back.

Ed just looked back at the dirt road they were now on. "We'll go from here on foot." Ed said as he pulled the hummer over. They both got out and Ed opened up the back hatch and proceeded to hand Nessa an assault rife and nightvison goggles. "Bugger! Ed I thought we're going to check a lead out maybe do a little B & E but you look like we're going to war!" Nessa said surprised. "I'm like a boy scout. I'm always prepared." Ed said back and slammed the hatch shut not waiting for Nessa to catch up as he started off down the road.

Ed and Nessa hiked off the road for about 15 minutes before they came upon an old block of storage buildings. Up front was a boarded up building that looked like it was used for the office area before this place went out of business. Behind that were 5 rows of storage units stretching back what looked like a few acres. Off in the distance there shown a light from the farthest structure. "That's where we have to get to." Ed said as he pointed to the lit building.

Nessa started to walk down towards the group of buildings when she heard a soft click. "Don't move!" Ed stated. He slowly came up besides her and knelt down lightly sweeping some dirt from around her boots. Through the starlight lens in his goggles Ed clearly made out a triggering device for a land mine. "Nessa, don't worry this isn't a big deal. Just don't move, I'll disarm this thing just give me a minute." Ed spoke very calmly.

Nessa just stood there frozen in place to her what felt like hours. She felt her legs starting to shake and even though the night air was cool beads of sweat rolled down her forehead sliding into and stinging her eyes. She heard Ed mumbleing softy about kicking the person's butt who place this thing. Finally she heard the snip of some wire and Ed stood up next to her. "There it should be all set. Just give me a moment to back away." Ed told her. "Ooh These wankers are going to pay." Nessa said and slowly lifted her foot up.

The silent of night greeted their ears. Ed let out a baited breath "Ok, let's try and be a little more careful from now on." Ed smiled. Nessa looked at Ed with a look of annoyance "You were holding your breath! You didn't have a clue if you had done it right." Nessa shot back at Ed. Ed smiled faded and he replied "Well, it's been a few years but hey! It's like riding a bike it just comes back to you." With that Ed made his way in front of Nessa and began to lead them through the field.

Sam let the time melt from one hour to the next thinking about what Dave Reisneck told her about her relationship or lack there of with Danny McCoy. Ever since her traumatic childhood when the person she had shown affection to was brutally killed. Ever since then she made only one rule that she always followed nobody protected her but her. She knew she could only rely on herself so nobody got too close she wouldn't allow giving up any of control to anyone.

Then there was Danny, with his alarming good looks his killer smile and a boyish charm that completely disarmed her. He had gotten closer than anyone had before and the sneaky thing was she hadn't even notice till it was to late. He had her forgetting about her rules and brought her out of her protective shell to live life. He never asked for control of her life, she had slowly just giving him some and in return he protected what little she gave.

As Sam worked through her turmoil of feelings and thoughts Danny kept a close eye on her and the surrounding people. A few times he called up to the watchtower but no leads as of yet. Another group of cheers went up from the craps table as the Reisneck brothers high five'd each other, must be one heck of a run they were on Danny thought. The table was packed with players and watchers, this in turned made it hard for Danny to keep a close eye on every bit of action that was happening. A man slowed down when walking by the craps table to take a look and the enjoyment of the people around. Danny noticed a tattoo of a snake wrapped in the American flag on the guy's neck. It looked familiar so he called it in to the watchtower to have a check done on it.

While he waited for a reply he glanced once more in the direction of Samantha. He caught her looking at him again, but pretended not to notice because every time her reaction was the same she looked away quickly. Sam was one female he just couldn't figure out. A beautiful young vibrant woman, some one who showed the world that she controlled everything that happens in her life.

Yet he knew that wasn't the case, the very few times she let her guard down with him he saw what the real Samantha was like and that's what made him want more. However from dealing with her for about six months he knew not to push and that in her own time she would come to respect him to let him in even more. It wasn't like he didn't have his fare share of problems either, mostly stemming from his relationships with the opposite sex.

Delinda was hot and fresh and all about the animal attraction. Mary was the best friend somebody he leaned his whole world on. In times of trouble he knew she'd be there, but that in turn made a relationship with her impossible. A buddy she would always be to him, his rock, his little sister. Nessa, she was the exotic import with that voice that drove him up the wall. With what little he knew about her, she had it rough before Ed took her under his wing.

Then there was Sam, she took control, did what had to be done to get where she wanted to go. When she first started working here he had a chip on his shoulder about her using him to get information about clients. Yet as time wore on he continued to notice that she kept changing, started to ask for help on the small things, delegating events and such to Mary and hung out with the girls. The girls helped her tough exterior start to break down and she slowly let people in. It was so similar to himself it was scary; on the surface Danny was an easygoing fun loving guy. But other than Mary nobody knew the secrets and trouble he'd been through and seen. However he felt that out of everyone Sam would know how he felt. Plus, Danny thought... she's sexy as hell!

His phone beeped and Danny answered it. "Hey, Danny. That tattoo you asked us about it's the mascot of sorts for that group you guys have been tracking down." That's where he'd seen it from before. The guy he tackled earlier had one on his forearm, "Thanks! Sent some people to craps pit 11" Danny replied and hung up the phone.

Danny slowly started moving towards the gentleman watching the Reisneck brothers, making sure to keep out of the guy's direct line of sight. As he moved around the table Danny noticed the guy creeping very so slowly towards Sam. Just as he was about to grab the guy's arm the Reisneck brother's crowd sent up another cheer. In a split second the guy was out of reach and next to Sam grabbing her around her waist.

Sam was watching the brother's amazing winning streak when she looked up to find Danny. She was surprised not to find him at his post scanning the crowd, she then looked around herself and found that he had made his way to the other side of the table. Just as she made eye contact with him some man grabbed her around her waist and shoved a knife up to her throat.

Mary had finally gotten off her call from the police station and found out that the two officers in question were found dead in an alleyway off the main strip. She was coming down from Ed's office to ask the guys to call up Danny so she could relay the information when she got a front row seat to the problem happen in pit 11. There was a man with a knife to Sam's throat and Danny standing in front of them with an outstretched hand. "What's happening?" Mary exclaimed to nobody particular. She watch helpless as the Montecito security staff sprung into action. While one was calling the police others were getting the plain-clothes team to escort guests away from pit 11. Still others were in contact with the pit boss down at pit 11 effectively shutting down gambling at that pit and moving more guests away from the action.

Down in the pit Danny's training took over he calmly asked "What is it that you want?" the man looked at him with a cold stare and answered back "All we want is freedom from government. We the people should have our freedoms!" Danny slowly kept walking towards him brushing guests back and out of harm's way. "This is America. I thought everyone was free already?" Danny asked sincerely as possible. "No we are just pawns in the governments game. They watch over everyone and break into our private lives. We no longer have our freedom, it is a thing of the past." The man replied back.

Danny looked past the guy and in to the scared eyes of Sam. He felt for her terror, he didn't know what he'd do if he lost her before telling her what he needed her to hear. All he needed was a second. Just one moment of time and he could resolve this thing without Sam getting hurt. From past experience he knew the longer this went on the more tired everyone got, mistakes were bound to happen he just needed to make sure the mistake that would be made was not his.


	7. Part 7

Sam thought about what people said about your entire life flashing before your eyes before you die. It sure wasn't true, all Sam could see was the past 6 months. Working here at the Montecito making friends with Nessa, Mary and even Delinda. Yet the most she thought about was Danny, the past when she pushed him away and a future that might never be. Right then and there Sam decided that her future was going to happen she would make it so, come hell or high water she was making it out of this day alive.

Danny was thinking of different ways of which he could reach Sam, but kept coming up short. Right now there wasn't a way he could see to get a few seconds he needed to cross the gap safely and disarm the guy. He just kept the guy's attention on him and off of Sam. When he looked back at Sam the terror he had seen before was gone. It was now replaced with the steely grit determination, she looked squarely at him and then glanced down at her belt. Danny followed her gaze and realized what she wanted him to do.

As he continued to talk with the perp he slowly reached one hand around to his cell phone attached to the side of his belt. He then typed in the digit code to speed dial Sam's cell and pressed send.

What happen next all seemed to take place in a time warp. Time moved at a slow pace as soon as Sam's cell went off. The guy looked down for a split second to see where the sound was coming from when he did both Danny and Sam moved in unison. Sam push herself back away from the knife and shoved her body against her attacker. As she did that Danny lunged out and grabbed the guy's hand with the knife in it and twisted it back wards out away from Sam's body. The force of Sam's body knocking into him the attacker tried to step back and catch himself but with Danny holding onto his hand his body just twisted in place and he found himself falling on his side.

As her attacker twisted and fell Sam continued to fall straight back finally hitting the carpeted floor of the pit with a thud. Getting the wind knocked out of her for the second time this day. Danny followed the guy down and was on top of him with the knife secured above his head. Plain clothed security was there a split second later and as quickly as it went down the perp was secured and cuffed.

The blackness of night was slowly giving way to the dawn sky as Luis and Jillian made their way across the land. It was slow going being that they were bare footed and the sharp pebbles and rocks pierced their feet as they walked. Luis looked back once again to see if anybody was following them, and building from which they escaped was just a dot in the distance.

"Luis, my feet are killing me." Jillian said. Luis looked at her with concern. "Why don't we just climb this last hill in front of us. That way if they do look for us we'll be out of eyesight at the very least. Then we'll rest." Luis replied back to her. Jillian gave him a half-hearted smile in return and continued onward up the hill.

Just when they were about to reach the top they heard a sound of a car rushing by. Luis jumped up his speed to double time and found that they had reached a highway. He turned back around to help Jillian up and they stood at the side of the rode. "Well this is good luck. Now if we can get somebody to stop we'll be all set." Luis spoke excitedly. Jillian smile a real smile at him this time and said "Just leave it to me." As she struck a sultry pose as a VW van came around the far bend.

The van slowed down and stopped next to them and a college kid stuck his head out the window. "Hello there sexy, need a lift?" he leered. Luis rolled his eyes as Jillian took it all in stride. "Why yes actually we do." She replied sweetly to the kid. "We're heading to Vegas. If you don't mind riding with 4 other frat boys we'll be happy to give you a lift." The driver replied.

As the they got in the van they heard an explosion in the distance. "You hear that?" one of the frat boys said aloud. Jillian and Luis just looked at each other and Luis whispered "Well I think they know we're gone." Jillian nodded her head and then spoke to one of the guys sitting in the back seat "Do you have something I could put on?"

Immediately the guys scampered around and found a huge college football jersey for Jillian to wear and gave Luis a white t-shirt to put on. As the van started on down the road Jillian asked "Have you ever stayed at the Montecito?"

Ed and Nessa managed their way down and got close to the building with a guard walking his rounds out in front. Ed slipped back behind a storage unit and waiting for Nessa to follow, once she got next to him he told her "Stay here I'm going around and see if I can't get a closer look and see how many people we're dealing with." Nessa nodded in agreement and Ed crouched down and made his move.

Ed slipped around the backside of the building and noticed another small outcropping of a tin shed. He was about to make his move towards it when the guard spoke into his walkie-talkie and made his way towards the tin shed. Ed was exposed and could only press himself up against the side of the building and pray the guard didn't look over at him.

When the guard opened the door to the shed and blinding explosion rocked Ed in place debris fall all around him as the tin shack had just evaporated into nothingness. His ears were still ringing when he heard movement in the building and shouts coming from the front. Ed moved quickly tot eh corner and surprised the person who went to check out the shed. With a quick jab to the gut the guy doubled over as he did Ed grabbed him in a headlock and rammed his head against the side of the building. Letting the guy drop to the ground unconscious.

He pulled the guy around the side of the building and out of sight from the front of the building. He then moved along the side of the building keeping his back against the side. He peered out from around the corner and came face to face with a gun barrel.

Without thinking Ed grabbed the barrel gave a twist sideways and pulled it out of the grasp of the attackers hand. As the gun skidded away from them out of reach the guy punched Ed in his side with his free hand. Ed took the hit and twisted inside the man's reach so his back was against the man's chest. Quickly he heaved him over his shoulder and landed the attacker directly in front of him face up on the ground.

Ed dropped to his knees and gave the guy a solid punch to the face. Making sure to hit him just hard enough so that he could question him. "How many are there?" Was Ed's only words to the guy. The guy looked back up at Ed but then his eyes darted somewhere else for just a moment. Then all Ed heard was a THWACK! As another attacker fell face down in the dirt beside him. Ed looked up and saw Nessa holding a shovel "I told you those blokes were going to pay." Nessa said with a smile.

Ed smiled slightly and returned his focus to his captured man. "Well I guess that answers my first question. Now, I'm only going to ask you this once and you better give me the answer I'm looking for or you won't like the out come." Ed gritted through clenched teeth. "Where's my wife?" the man's complexion went pale. "You're not going to like that answer, but it's the truth." The man started to speak. Ed slapped in the face "No jabbering just the answer." Ed told him. "The lady and guy we were watching were in the shed when it blew. I swear!" the man stammered.

It was Ed's turn to go pale. He loosen his grip on the man as a tear slowly caressed his cheek. "Are you crying?" the man said surprised. Ed replied with a lightening fast chop to the side of the head rendering the guy unconscious.

Nessa just stood frozen in place when she heard the news. Then when Ed knocked the guy out she spoke "Ed, don't kill him. It won't bring Jillian back." Ed looked up at her and slowly stood. He looked back down at the unconscious man and said "You're lucky. The only reason you are going to live through this day is because Jillian wouldn't have approved of revenge."

As Ed slowly walked towards the remains of the shed he asked Nessa "Would you mind going and getting the bag and cuffing these morons up?" Nessa looked sadly back at Ed "Sure, no problem. Then let's head back you need to be around your friends at a time like this."

Nessa moved away to tie up the loose ends and cuff the guys to bring back to the cops. Ed dropped to his knees and began to weep whispering "Sweetie, what I'm I going to do with out you?"


End file.
